


I'll ward your monsters for tonight

by AChildOfTheEye



Series: Boss adopts Eugene as a baby [1]
Category: Underworld Office
Genre: Boss (Underworld office) - Freeform, Eugene (Underworld office) - Freeform, Gen, Neglectful Parents, i love them, it might be a series, please don't ruin this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChildOfTheEye/pseuds/AChildOfTheEye
Summary: Quiet nights, cool air, someone taking notice of a crying babyORBoss finds baby Eugene and immediately adopts him.----First posted fic
Relationships: Boss & Eugene
Series: Boss adopts Eugene as a baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062002
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	I'll ward your monsters for tonight

The night was fresh and cool. Though, ghosts couldn't really tell, could they? Boss' breaths came out as small puffs of white, surprisingly. He had no body heat, afterall.

He was more aimlessly wandering than anything, peeking into people's houses and rooms to check for nightmares, easily shifting through the walls, glass and privacy of the homeowner's house. Or apartment. Whatever they were called nowadays. Houses stacked upon houses, restricting families into small, ornate surfaces. Ridiculous. When Boss was still alive, every family had a house to themselves. Walls made of paper instead of drywall, sliding doors instead of forwards and backwards. It all seemed ridiculously to him.

He sighed, floating up through a certain apartment block, checking for dreams and monsters. He stopped in a certain apartment block, the silence being broken by the loud crying and sobbing of an infant. It had been so long since Boss had interacted with children.  
He waited for a few minutes, hands behind his back, waiting by a door frame. No one came.

He sighed, shaking his head as he headed towards the crying sounds, passing easily through the door. He found a baby room, painted pink, scattered with toys and carpeted with soft, plushy carpet. The child was clambered onto the bars of the bed, face red from crying, their jumper slightly damp from the falling tears.  
Boss stopped for a moment, not being able to ignore the fact that the baby's blue eyes locked onto him as soon as he entered, and they reached out a stubby hand towards him, their cries quietening slightly, but the sobs still wrecked their tiny body.

He took a hesitant step forwards, arms coming to hang loosely by his side as the baby abandoned it's hold on the bed bars to extend both their arms towards him, and it was obvious they were going to tip over. Without thinking, Boss stepped forwards, scooping the baby up. It was muscle memory. He held the baby gently to his chest, holding their head just in case.

One arm was underneath the baby, making sure they wouldn't fall from Boss' hold. The baby clambered immediately onto him, holding onto his clothes. He never thought he'd be able to hold a baby again, but he didn't think about it. Instead, he started gently rocking, bouncing slightly as well to help calm them faster. In no time, the baby's cries softened, then quietened even more, and then they were... Asleep. In Boss' arms.

He let out a sigh, looking back at the cradle before looking at the door. Still no one. Where were their parents? If they didn't wake to their baby screaming their lungs out, he's gonna need to have a word with them.  
He debated between putting the infant back into their cradle before deciding against it. Babies were delicate things, and they woke too easily.  
With one hand now holding the baby's back, he headed towards the door. He opened it easily, making sure it stayed quiet so it wouldn't wake the baby. He walked through the house, steps slow and deliberate, his attention being on the sleeping child in his arms. He checked each room by leaning himself backwards, making sure the child wouldn't touch anything cold (even if Boss himself was cold), and he found the parents' room quite quickly.

The floor was clean, but there were a few bottles of wine empty. Some seemed older than others. And the smell of fresh alcohol wasn't easy to miss. They had drank themselves into a stupor, and couldn't take care of their child. How pathetic. How neglectful.  
A sour taste lingered on Boss' tongue as he moved out of the door, heading back to the baby's room. Instead of waking the parents, he pulled the door closed behind him. He gently put the baby back into the cradle, making sure they'll be comfortable and warm, and sat down onto the floor infront of them. He'll keep nightmares away. Just until sunrise. Then he'll move on and forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc Eugene as trans, so he's a baby 'girl'. And yes, Boss absolutely has adopted Eugene now.


End file.
